Prisoners of Love
by Ellivia22
Summary: Sick and tired of Cody and Bailey moaning about how much they miss the other, Zack and London devise a plan to lock them in a closet until they make up. Cailey and Lock. COMPLETE!
1. The Plan

(A/N: I'm SO mad at Disney Channel for breaking up Cody and Bailey. And whenever I watch season 3 I just want to lock them in a closet until they make up. So that's what I'm doing. I really hope you like it! Please review! ~Ellivai22)

(PS: In this story Marcus never came on the ship. Don't get me wrong, I like Marcus but it works out better for my story without him in it. Zack has his own room. And I apologize if Zack and London seem a little OOC)

Summery: Sick and Tired of Cody and Bailey moaning about how much they miss the other, Zack and London decide to lock them in a closet until they make up. Cailey and Lock.

Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life, Zack and London would hook up

******Prisoners of Love**

******Chapter 1 The Plan**

******Zack**

My alarm rings at 9am waking me up from a blissful sleep. The dance/renaissance thing last night was AWESOME! I managed to get more phone numbers from hot babes to add to my list. I'm not sure which one to call first. I'm in such a good mood that I don't mind that I have to be at work in an hour. It'll just give me a chance to meet more girls.

I get out of my bed and take a nice hot shower. At first I think about all the girls I'm going to be romancing this week, but then it changes to concern. I can't help but think about what happened after the dance.

___After the dance I was completely full of energy. I wanted to find someone to tell about all the hot girls I met. The first person who came to my mind was my brother, Cody. He was always willing to listen to me about anything and everything. I glanced around the dance floor. Where was he?_

___I figured he left the dance early. He was probably still miserable about his date not going well and having to dance near Bailey. I decided to go check on him. Besides I might be able to convince him to help me with my new brilliant plan against Mr. Moseby._

___I entered the hallway to my cabin when I saw Woody standing outside his door. He looked like he was glad to be out of there. I raised my eyebrow. "What's going on?" I asked_

___Woody rolled his eyes. "Cody is crying over a picture of Bailey again."_

___I shook my head. AGAIN! It had been two months since he and Bailey broke up. I seriously thought I had a twin sister instead of a brother. Seriously, how hard was it to get over a break up? I never had that problem. Actually, I've never had a real relationship and I never wanted one. Girls were only good for fooling around with._

___I wanted to leave Cody alone so I wouldn't be dragged into one of his sob stories. However, I loved my brother a lot and I hated it when he was in pain. Woody had already left the hall. Bracing myself, I opened the door and entered Cody's room._

___I found my brother lying on his stomach, already changed in his pj's for the night. He was stroking a picture of Bailey. "Sweet Bailey, beautiful Bailey. How I miss you so!"_

___I rolled my eyes. This was so pathetic. There's got to be a way to snap him out of this. I sat next to him on the bed. Since it was just the two of us, I could be a little more compassionate. I rubbed his small back softly, hoping to soothe him. "Hey, buddy. How are you doing?" I asked carefully._

"___I miss Bailey," Cody moaned, burying his head in his pillow._

"___Cody you've got to snap out of this!" I exclaimed. "You and Bailey are over. There are plenty of other girls out there. You've just got to give them a chance!"_

"___I only want Bailey," he said miserably. "She's the only girl I'll ever love."_

That's what he said about Urma and Barbara,___I thought to myself in annoyance. I changed the subject, hoping it would cheer him up. "Hey listen. I've got this great prank planned for Mr. Moseby. I'm going to sneak into his cabin and rig his shower to spray orange soda instead of water. Come help me! It's going to be awesome!"_

___Cody buried his head deep in his pillow. "Just leave me alone."_

___I sighed in frustration. "Fine." I got off his bed and left the room_

I groan in annoyance, turning off the shower. At the same time, I'm very concerned. I hate seeing Cody like this. There's got to be a way to get him back to normal so we can all go on with our lives. I've go to think of something else.

ZLZ

"Here you go, beautiful,' I say, winking at the attractive redhead sitting at the juice bar. "A mango berry smoothie and my phone number. Give me a call if you want to have a good time."

I give her one of my famous flirtatious smiles and she blushes a lovely shade of red. God do I love women. "Juice boy! I need to place my order now!"

I turn to face my next customer. I smile slightly. "Hey London. What can I get for you?"

London barely glances at me as she stares at her pocket mirror. She smiles, making my stomach flop. Huh that's weird. I've never felt that before. "Just get me something that looks as beautiful as I am. And fruity."

"Coming right up."

I start mixing her up one of my favorite drinks. Strawberry kiwi. As the blender mixes her drink I steal a glance at her. She's wearing a lime shirt with matching shorts. Her dark hair is brushed neatly. She looks perfect like always. It's weird. I've known London for years and I've never really taken the time to notice how beautiful she really is. I place her drink in front of her as she applies more make up. "Why are you applying more make-up? You look beautiful as it is."

She laughs. "Thanks Zack, but I need to freshen myself up. I couldn't do it in my room because I kept getting distracted by Bailey's crying."

This catches my attention. "Crying? About what?"

London rolls her eyes. "About Cody of course! She hasn't shut up about him since the break up. It's starting to really get on my nerves."

I lean over the counter. "Really? Cody's been the same way about Bailey. I can't even get him out of his room."

"Bailey's so bad I want to lock her into a closet. But I'm not smart enough to come up with a plan like that."

My blue eyes widen in excitement. I look over to make sure my brother isn't in earshot. He's on the other side of the Lido deck, folding towels. Because we're twins I can sense the extreme pain he's feeling. This just might work. "No, London. That's an excellent idea! We can lock them in a closet until they make up!"

"Who?"

"Cody and Bailey!"

"Why would we do such a thing? That seems like a mean thing to do. I can be mean, but I'm not ___that_ mean."

"Think about it. If we lock Cody and Bailey in a closet, and keep them in there for a while, they'd have to make up sooner or later. We can get them back together and get everything back to normal. You'll be helping out a great cause."

London scrunches her nose. "I don't help people."

I pull the mirror away so she has to look at me. I look into her brown eyes. I can tell she likes the idea even if she doesn't want to admit it. "If you help me with this plan, you'll be able to have your room to yourself for a change. I didn't say ___when_ we were going to let them out."

London grabs the mirror out of my hands. Our hands touch briefly, sending a shock wave through my body. "Okay, okay I'm in. So how are we going to do this?"

I see Cody coming close to earshot. Quickly I lean over and whisper my now forming plan in her ear. This has to work. It's the only way to establish normalcy on this ship.

******Please review! Thanks :)**


	2. Trapped

(A/N: Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! It means a lot to me. Keep it up! ~Ellivia22~)

Disclaimer: Wish it was mine, but unfortunately not.

******Prisoners of Love**

******Chapter 2 Trapped**

******Cody**

I shut my cabin door behind me, leaning against it. It's been a long day of handing out towels and pretending to be extremely nice to people. Finally I'm able to stop smiling. I have nothing to smile about. All I can think about is Bailey. I haven't been able to get her out of my mind since the break up. Dancing so close and yet so far with her last night didn't help either. I miss her so much and am still hurt with the fact that she never trusted me. The pain inside me is beyond anything I've ever felt before. Even if she hurt me so much, I still love her with all my heart.

I had just managed to change out of my work clothes when I hear knock on the door. Sighing, I close my dresser drawer. I'm not in the mood for visitors. I walk over and open the door. Standing outside is my twin brother, Zack. He looks way too happy. I don't need this right now.

"Hey buddy!" He says cheerfully.

"What do you want?" I say moodily.

His smile widens, his blue eyes sparkling. I wonder what kind of scheme he wants to get me involved in this time. I bet it's going to be that orange soda prank he mentioned last night. I swear he needs to grow up. "Look, I've been thinking about why you might not want to do this prank with me, but I have an idea. If you go along with this, I promise I'll take full responsibility. Plus, as an added bonus, I won't pick on or harass you for an entire a month. Deal?"

I sigh. The last thing I want to do is get into a heap load of trouble. He says he'll take full responsibility, but I know I'll end up getting blamed for it anyway. On the other hand, having him not harass me for a month would be a very nice change. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Okay. Deal." We spit in our palms and shake hands, an old tradition between us that will never go away.

Zack grabs me by my arm. "Cool! Let's go."

I follow him out of my cabin and walk with him down the hall. "I still think this is the dumbest idea you've ever come up with,"

"It's a brilliant idea," Zack says enthusiastically, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Moseby will wake up tomorrow morning expecting a nice hot shower. Instead he'll get sprayed with delicious orange soda."

I roll my eyes. My brother is so immature. Just doing this so he won't bother me for a month almost doesn't seem worth it. I guess the real reason I'm doing this is to keep my mind off of Bailey for a while. We stop in front of the janitor's closet.

"Now go in there and get the spare toolbox so we can rig the shower." Zack says, opening the door. "I'll keep watch."

"All right." I say. "But make sure the door doesn't close. Otherwise I'd be locked in there."

I enter the closet to get the spare toolbox. It's weird. Instead of the usual janitorial supplies in here I see a case of water, food, and bedding supplies. Warning bells ring in my head, but for some reason I keep on walking. I see the toolbox in the back of the room, next to what looks like a pink beaded purse. Probably London's.

"London! I can't believe you're making me get your stupid purse out of the closet!"

My body freezes hearing the familiar voice; the beautiful voice of my ex girlfriend, Bailey Pickett. Against my will I turn around. Standing by the door is Zack, London, and Bailey. I watch as Zack trips London, London pushing Bailey hard into the closet.

Quickly I grab Bailey in my arms before she hits the floor. "Ow Zack!" London cries. "You hurt my foot!"

Zack gives her a flirtatious smile. I've never seen him look at London like that before. "Sorry London. Let's go get you some ice."

Zack wraps his arm around London and starts to close the door. "Zack don't!" I cry in panic.

He grins back at me mischievously. "See you guys later."

With that the door shuts, leaving me locked in a closet with my ex girlfriend. I glance down at her. She's wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans. Her brown hair is brushed nicely down her back. She looks absolutely beautiful. As I gaze at her I feel pain strike me from every direction. I realize that we've been tricked. Anger surges though my veins like an electric current. I am SO going to kill Zack.

******Bailey**

I lean against Cody as the reality of what just happened. Zack and London just locked me in a closet with my boyfriend. Oh right. Ex boyfriend. I break away from Cody's grip. I grasp on the knob and pull on it tightly. It won't budge. "Let us out!" I demand shrilly. "Let us out NOW!"

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "They're not going to let us out. They obviously had this planned."

Cody's touch sends chills up and down my spine, just like it always does, I mean did. I feel warm and safe. At the same time I hurt. It hurts so much being so close to the guy who broke my heart. Being near him at the dance last night was bad enough.

I whirl around and glare at him angrily. "This is all your fault!"

He glares right back. "MY fault? I'm not the one who closed the door on us!"

"No, but you just stood there while they closed the door on us!"

"I was keeping you from falling!"

"I don't need you to keep my balance!"

"Could've fooled me!" Cody snarls back. I dig in my purse frantically. "What are you doing?" Cody asks in annoyance.

"I'm trying to get us the hell out of here!" I snarl, trying to find my cellphone. I empty my purse, spilling the contents everywhere. It's gone. "My cellphone! It's gone!" My eyes blaze in anger. "London must've gone through my purse and taken it out!"

Cody rolls his eyes. "Unlike you, I come prepared." He reaches in his pocket. I move beside him as he tries to turn his cellphone on. The screen remains blank. His battery is dead. I raise my eyebrow. "Zack! He used up all my battery when he borrowed it this afternoon." He sighs. "I guess they really don't want us to get out of here."

He slides against the wall. I slide across from him. "You know? Zack and London are a lot smarter than we give them credit for," he admits reluctantly.

"Yeah." I refuse to look at him. It hurts too much. "So what do we do now?"

"The only thing we can do. Wait for someone to let us out of here." Cody answers in a voice that's not his own.

Cody closes his eyes and leans against the wall. I sigh. Even though I'm still mad at him, I can't help but steal a glance at him. He looks so cute in his blue T-shirt and jeans. I always loved the way his blonde hair falls over his eyes. In fact I still do. I can't wait to get my hands on London. How could she do this to me? She knows how much I still really love and miss Cody. Being stuck in a room with him for God knows how long is going to be torture. I close my eyes too, a single tear rolling down my face. The pain is strong.

******Thanks for reading. Please review. :)**


	3. Eavesdropping and Hurt Feelings

Thanks again for all your support! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

******Prisoners of Love**

******Chapter 3 Eavesdropping and Hurt Feelings**

******Zack**

"Zack don't!" Cody panics.

I smile at my twin mischievously. "See you guys later." Then I shut the door.

I hear Bailey pounding on the door, but we ignore it. I keep my arm around London's skinny waist. For some weird reason I don't want to let go. "Come on," I say. "Let's take care of that 'hurt foot' of yours."

"Huh?" London stares at me blankly. Then she remembers. "Oh yeah let's go."

I lead her down the hall and to my cabin. "So how are we going to know if they're making up or not?" London asks as I hold the door open for her.

"Easy," I answer. As much as I don't want to I let go of London and move to the middle of my room. "I hid a walkie talkie in the closet and have the other one here. We'll be able to hear everything that's going on."

"Ooh Ooh!" London says in enthusiasm. "I love eavesdropping!"

She sits down next to me on the bed. I can smell her sweet perfume. My heart starts racing having her so close to me. Why is this happening to me? I've known London for years and I've never had this happen. It's as if I was…no that couldn't be. Zack Martin never falls in love.

I place a finger to my lips. "We have to be absolutely quiet, otherwise they'll hear us."

She nods in understanding. I wipe my sweaty palm on the bed briefly, then push the button to turn on the walkie talkie, ready to hear what's going on in the closet.

******Cody**

Ten minutes have passed since we got locked in the closet. Ten LONG minutes. I've been using these ten minutes thinking of ways to kill my brother. I have to make it look like an accident of course. Maybe I can throw him in the brig. Mr. Moseby would be willing to help me on that one. Or maybe I could use that knife I bought in Morocco and sneak in his cabin while he's sleeping. Nah too bloody. Or I could sneak something in his smoothie when he's not looking. Or-.

Oh hell, I give up. I know I'd never kill him. I am totally against violence. Besides, I never can stay mad at the guy, no matter how much he screws up my life. On the other hand, I had no idea that Zack would stoop this low to make my life miserable. What kind of brother is he to lock me in the closet with the girl I love-the girl who broke my heart? Maybe he does deserve a long and painful death. I'm trying to hate him, but it's becoming impossible.

Out of reflex I pull the hand sanitizer out of my pocket and cleanse my hands. I'm a little OCD when it comes to cleanliness, and being stuck in this filthy closet isn't going to help.

"Would you STOP that?" Bailey says in annoyance. "God why do you ALWAYS have to do that? There is NOTHING in this closet that can kill you!"

I glare at her. "You don't know that! This closet is filthy! I don't want to catch a disease!"

"You ARE a disease!" she shoots back.

___Ouch_. That hurt. I'm not willing to lose this argument. "At least I'll live to a ripe old age. You probably won't make it past thirty with all the filthy stuff you touch back in Kettlecorn! I'm surprised that place isn't a ghost town yet!"

Hurt builds in her eyes. Shame floods through me instantly. I shouldn't have said that to her. It was totally low and uncalled for. I sigh. "Look, Bailey. If we're going to make it out of here, we need to try to get along."

"The only way we can do that is if you keep your mouth shut!" Bailey snaps.

"I will if you will!"

"I will then!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I turn my back on her, not wanting to see then pain on her face any longer. I want to tell her that I'm sorry for what I said. I want to tell her I still love her more than anything, but I'm still upset that she never trusted me, never respected me. At the moment, the pain outweighs the love. I need to get the hell out of here.

******London**

A long silence fills the room as Cody and Bailey stop arguing for the moment. I glance over at Zack. He smiles at me. His smile makes shivers up and down my spine, just like when he had his arm around me earlier. It's so weird. I've known Zack for years and he's never made me feel this way before. I can't help myself. I smile back.

Zack reaches over and hits the button to turn off the walkie talkie. I take a moment to check him out. The black and purple shirt he's wearing fits him nicely, showing off his body. Though he doesn't have much of a style, I think he looks fantastic. I love the way his blonde hair falls over his eyes. I love the way he moves with such confidence. God, what is happening to me? I've never checked him out before.

Zack turns back to me. I hope he doesn't notice me staring at him. In attempt to cover myself, I roll my eyes. "See, I told you Bailey was annoying!"

He grins back. "I know, my brother too. I mean what kind of person uses hand sanitizer almost every ten minutes!" He stops, a serious look on his face all of a sudden. For some reason it doesn't look out of place on him. "I have to admit though, I care about him more than anything. It kills me when he's in pain. I just want to see him happy again. Don't ever tell anybody."

His confession makes me realize that Zack is a lot deeper than he shows it. I feel like ever since we entered his cabin that I'm seeing a totally different side of Zack. A side that I don't think any girl has really seen. He seems a lot more sensitive and caring, and those are words I never thought I would use to describe Zack Martin.

I figure since he's letting his emotions show a little, I can let go of my snobbish ways temporarily and show a side of me he's never seen before either. "Yeah well, Bailey is like the sister I never had. I care about her a lot too, even if she has no sense in dress. I care about her just as much as you do about Cody." I give him a stern look. "Don't tell anyone either."

"I won't tell if you won't. Deal?" Zack says, holding out his hand.

"Deal," I answer, taking it. His hand is firm and strong. Almost instantly I feel a spark flow through my entire body. The feeling is so amazing. I've never felt like this before.

My brown eyes meet his blue ones. The way he's looking at me makes me wonder if he's feeling it too. The way he's looking at me is making my heart start to race. My palms are starting to sweat. I have the strangest urge to lean over and kiss him.

Zack swallows hard. "Y-you ready to continue eavesdropping?"

I nod mutely, not trusting my voice to speak. Zack lets go of my hand and reaches over to press the walkie talkie button again. My eyes lower. My hand feels naked without him holding it. I'm fighting the urge to wrap my arms around him tight. Oh God. Am I falling for the biggest player on the boat? Am I falling in love with Zack Martin?

As soon as Zack presses the button, I know instantly that things still aren't going well between Cody and Bailey. Zack and I glance at each other. It's going to be another interesting conversation.

******Bailey**

___I can't believe you were stupid enough to fall for that!_

___If you can't appreciate what I was trying to do, then maybe we should just break up!_

___Is that what you want?_

___Fine_

I open my eyes wearily. My back feels stiff from sleeping against the wall of the closet. I glance at my watch. 5 PM. I've been asleep for thirty minutes, and Cody and I have been locked in the closet for an hour. I wish I could say my sleep was peaceful, but it wasn't. All I can think about is that horrible night in Paris. I rub my eyes.

Cody is pacing back and forth in the closet. An extremely worried look is on his face and he's muttering under his breath. His constant movements are making me nervous. ___Maybe we should just break up_. "Could you just SIT DOWN?" I say in annoyance, trying to cover up the pain.

Cody stops pacing. He glares at me. "I'm trying to find out a way to get us the hell out of here. I was going to use the toolkit that Zack wanted me to get, to open the door, but he and London took all the tools out. I know you want to get out of here as much as I do. Believe me. I don't want to be in here with you any more than you want to be in here with me. I'd rather be anywhere but locked in a closet with you! Just help me think of something!" Emotional pain is behind his eyes of blue. He's so easy to read.

I stand up too, hurt flowing through my veins. He makes me feel like I'm repulsive to be around. At the same time I'm angrier than I have ever been. He's right I haven't been helping him trying to find a way out of here, because I haven't been able to think of anything. The only thing I can think about is this stupid break up. I'm not going to lose this fight this time. I smirk at him. "What's the matter, Cody? Not man enough to stay in a locked closet with me? No wonder everybody likes Zack better than you! Who could like a guy who gets emotional over every single little thing? You act like a little girl! It's pathetic!" I scream at him. "I should've fallen in love with Zack instead!"

Cody's face loses a pigment of color. I definitely hit a nerve. I know he's very insecure and feels less valued compared to his brother. I feel so bad for hurting him. I can't believe I said that to him. He's trying his hardest to hold his emotions back.

He swallows hard. "You don't need tell me that I'm pathetic. I already know. I know I'm pathetic, a person everyone walks over because I won't fight back. I know nobody gives a damn about me, they just care about my brain. I'd give ___everything_ I had to be like Zack. ___Everything_. But I can't. He always will be better, liked better than me, and a much better person than I could ever be! Zack reminds me of that fact every day, and even though it kills me every time, I still love him dearly. You don't need to rub my lack of being a decent human being in my face!" His voice is shaking in emotion, his eyes still dry.

I stare at my ex boyfriend in shock. We dated a whole year and I never knew his self esteem was this low. I knew he felt below his brother, but I had no idea that he actually believes that those things about himself are true. They're not true at all. I don't know what possessed me into saying those things. I don't know what possessed me to say I wished I fell in love with Zack instead. I would never love Zack. He's a player, obnoxious, and could never keep a relationship. Cody's sweeter, and caring, and so smart. Not to mention he's much hotter. Cody is the only one I would ever want. I still love him still with every inch of my being. My heart burns in pain. I just hurt the one I loved deeply.

My face softens. Cody is still standing in front of me, his eyes trained on the ground. I've just made our situation worse, and no matter how much he's hurt me, I had no right to say that to him. I guess a part of me just wanted to get back at him for insulting my home.

"Cody-,"I start to say, but he cuts me off, his voice choked with emotion.

"Save it. You meant what you said."

He then walks as far away from me as possible. I sigh and slide back down on the ground. It's going to be another long, painful silence.

******Thanks for reading. Please review! :)**


	4. Comfort

(A/N: You guys are SO wonderful with all your reviews! I appreciate all your support. I love you guys! ~Ellivia22~)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Suite life so I could meet Cole and Dylan Sprouse :) But alas, I don't. :(

******Prisoners of Love**

******Chapter 4 Comfort**

******Zack**

My heart is pounding hard against my chest. Cody's pained words echo over and over in my head.

___I'd give up everything I had to be like Zack_

___Zack reminds me of that fact every day and even though it kills me every time, I still love him dearly!_

My stomach tightens. I'm starting to feel nauseous. My body is shaking hard. I had no idea that Cody's self esteem was this low. I never knew that my playful insults hurt him so much deep inside.

I try hard to think of times when I've been nice to Cody, when I've done things just for him. I can't think of even one. He's done so much for me and what have I done? I've locked him in a closet with the girl who broke his heart, causing him to be in even more pain. I'm a failure as an older brother.

Shakily I get off the bed. I start walking towards the door. I've got to make this right. I've got to let them out. London reaches over and presses the walkie talkie button. "Zack, are you all right?"

I ignore her question and keep walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" she asks.

I'm going to let them out," I say in a voice that doesn't sound like my own.

Before I make it to the door, London slides in front of me, her back to it blocking me. "Don't. If you let them out now they'll never stop fighting. I think we should just let it keep going for a little while longer."

London's sweet voice surrounds me. Ever since we entered my cabin I've found myself falling even harder for her. She's all I've been able to think about, up till now. Now all I can think about is my brother. I squeeze my eyes shut tight, forcing myself to keep the tears back. I can't believe after all the times I've put Cody down, humiliated him, and used him, that he still loves me.

"We've got to let them out. It's the only way to get their pain to stop. It's the only way we can be good friends to both Cody and Bailey by letting them out and let their broken hearts mend on their own."

I open my eyes. London is giving me a strange look. "You were so set on this plan earlier. Why the sudden change?"

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I swallow the lump in my throat. "It's just, I had no idea that Cody feels that way about himself. The fact that he's been suffering for God knows how long is killing me, especially since I'm the primary cause of his pain. I always pick on him because it's the only way I am able to show him how much I care. Instead, I must be lowering his self esteem more and more ever time I do it. And now I've made him feel even worse by locking him in a closet with his ex girlfriend. I'm such a bad brother! I just want to make things right." I let this out almost in one breath.

"Zack, why did we execute this plan?" London asks.

I roll my eyes. I always thought that her being stupid was just an act, but other times, I just wonder. "Don't you remember? We devised this plan so Cody and Bailey would stop moping around and be happy again."

"Exactly."

I'm confused by her statement. London has a serious look on her face. I don't see it on her very often, but I have to say it fits her well. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that you devised this plan in order to get Cody to feel better shows that you do care about him. You aren't good at showing your emotions, but I know how much you love your brother and would do anything for him. After all, not everyone would eat an entire goat to make their brother happy. So give it a little while longer. I'm sure things will work out between them." She gives me a small smile.

I smile back, feeling slightly better. I never knew she was this sweet. The longer I'm in this cabin with her, the more I learn about her. The more I learn about her, the harder I'm falling. "Thanks London. You're right. I never thought I'd say this, but you're so smart." I look at her quizzically. "Why don't you show it more often?"

My heart leaps in my throat as she reaches up and brushes the blonde hair out of my face. "Probably the same reason why you're afraid to show your emotions."

I feel as though I understand London in a whole new level. I no longer see her as the rich snob who looks down at everyone less fortunate than her. Instead I see her as a beautiful, smart, caring girl who would do anything for her friends. For the first time in my life I'm falling in love. But does she trust me enough to give me a chance? I'm about to find out.

Carefully I place my hand on her soft cheek, my other arm wraps around her waist. I stroke her side gently, touching the silky fabric of her shirt. Her eyes meet mine. I move closer. She's so beautiful I can barely breathe. "London, I-." I don't finish my sentence. I just want to kiss her so badly. I want to feel the touch of her lips against mine. I want to hold her close to me, to feel her in my arms. I lean in closer and close my eyes.

Nervousness starts to sweep though me. I don't know if I can do this. I've never been in love before and it scaring me. What if I do something wrong? What if I mess up a great friendship? The fear is so powerful I open my eyes and pull away.

London opens her eyes. A look of disappointment crosses her face, making me feel guilty. I force a smile on my face. "Come on. Let's go to the closet. Don't worry we won't be letting them out. Let's just reassure them that we haven't forgotten about them."

She nods mutely and opens the door. I'm making such a mess of things. As we walk down the hall I'm silently berating myself. ___Zack Martin you are such a coward_.

******Cody**

___No wonder everybody likes Zack better than you!_ SLAP! I wince slightly from the stinging sensation on my wrist, but do my best to ignore it.

___Who could like a guy who gets emotional over every single little thing! _I let go of the rubber band again. My wrist is becoming bruised, but I don't care. I can't get the thoughts to stop.

___I should've fallen in love with Zack instead!_ A lone tear rolls down my face and I let go of the rubber band again.

After our last argument I've been thinking about Bailey non stop. I keep thinking about what she said. I can't be mad. She was just telling the truth. Not to mention the fact that I deserved it for insulting Kettlecorn.

Suddenly a sharp knock is on the door. "Hey, you guys okay in there?"

I grind my teeth in anger. "LET US OUT, ZACK! If you do, I promise your death will be quick and painless."

"Sorry, no can do, little brother. You guys aren't getting out of here until you stop fighting."

"But we have stopped," I force a fake smile, not caring if he can't see it. Unfortunately my quivering voice gives me away. "Right, Bails?"

She smiles. "Right." Her voice is just as strained.

Zack scoffs. "Oh please! You think you can fool me? I'm the King of BS. I KNOW you guys are still arguing. The sooner you guys make up, the sooner you get out of here."

"You may think we're stupid, but surprisingly we're not. So hurry and make up," London adds.

"Let's go get something to eat, London. Night Cody and Bailey. We'll check on you guys tomorrow." The sounds of their footsteps get fainter and fainter.

I grit my teeth in anger. "I hate you, Zack" I whisper under my breath. I don't really mean it, but saying it makes me feel better.

Bailey sighs in frustration. "So they locked us in here so we would get along."

Bailey and I look at each other, then away. If that's the case then we're going to be stuck in here for a very long time. I close my eyes and continue slapping my wrist with the rubber band. My thoughts on Bailey keep increasing as the time passes by.

******Bailey**

I glare at the door wishing I could burn it down with my eyes. I want to grab Zack and London and give them a piece of my mind. What makes them think locking us in a closet is going to get us to make up? Especially the way we've been arguing and hurting each other lately.

Sudden snapping breaks me out of my thoughts. What is that noise? I turn around. Cody is sitting by the bag of food snapping a rubber band on his wrist. Distress is on his face. "What are you doing?" I ask. Instead of being annoyed, I'm curious. Why would he hurt himself like that?

He opens his eyes to look at me. "It's a technique I read about online. It's supposed to help me stop thinking about…certain things."

"What do you keep thinking about?" I ask in curiosity.

He swallows hard, his blue eyes unreadable for the time being. "You."

My eyes widen at his response. My legs feeling like jello I walk over and sit down beside him. He continues to pull back the rubber band. I grab his wrist and pull off the rubber band. His wrist is heavily bruised and red. Blood is surrounding it. "Wow," I barely manage to whisper. "You must think about me a lot."

"Yeah," Cody says quietly, looking away.

I notice a first aid kit sitting on top of the half used case of water. Wow, Zack and London thought of everything. I grab the first aid kit and scoot closer to Cody. I open the first aid kit and clean his wrist. Just touching him again makes my heart pound wildly. I feel his body jerk slightly as I put peroxide on the wound. I lean over and blow on it, hoping to make it not hurt as much. Just like my mother used to do. Then I wrap up his wrist.

"Thanks," he says quietly.

I smile slightly. "You're welcome."

Instead of moving to the other side of the closet I sit next to him. It's probably the closest I've been to him since before the break up. Another silence falls between us.

"Bailey?"

I glance at him. "Yeah?"

Cody sighs, running a hand through his golden locks. "I'm sorry I insulted Kettlecorn. I know how much your home means to you and I shouldn't have said that to you. It was totally rude and uncalled for. I'm sorry."

I smile slightly. That's another thing I love about him dearly. He's a man who is willing to say I'm sorry. But he's not the only one at fault here. "I'm sorry I said all those horrible things to you. I didn't mean any of it. I was just really mad."

He shrugs his shoulders mechanically. "It's not your fault. You were just pointing out the obvious."

"You actually believe those things about yourself?" I ask.

Cody shrugs again. "Well, yeah. I've heard it all my life, so I figure it must be true. It's why I concentrate on school so much. It's the only way I feel like I'm special. I figure if I can do something that people can be proud of, I can forget the part where I'm nothing like my brother."

Before I can stop myself, I place my hand on his arm. Now that I started touching him, I don't want to stop. I've got to make things right between us. "Just because you're not like your brother doesn't mean you're less value of a person. I think you're special in your own way and I like that. I like the fact that you're so smart and sensitive. Maybe a little too sensitive at times, but at the same time it's kind of cute. I don't think you're pathetic, and I never will. You are so sweet and caring. In fact, I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Cody smiles at me, the first smile I've seen on him since before Paris. "Thanks Bails."

I hug him briefly. "No problem." Our eyes lock. I long to lean in and kiss him, but I can't. He doesn't love me anymore. I pull away.

I think about the last thing I just said. ___Any girl would be lucky to have you_. Silence passes through us again. I glance at him one more time. A tear rolls down my face briefly. ___I just wish that girl was me_.

******Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	5. Hope and Fear

Disclaimer: Still not mine

******Prisoners of Love**

******Chapter 5 Hope and Fear**

******Cody**

The hours tick by with Bailey and I looking everywhere but at each other. There is still a sense of awkwardness between us. However, I can't keep the smile off my face, which is a good feeling.I feel better than I have in a long time. Bailey's kind words have upped my self esteem drastically. I never knew she thinks so highly of me, even after everything we've been through. She said she thinks I'm amazing, but I don't have the courage to tell her that I'm still in love with her. I don't want my heart to be broken twice.

I steal a glance at her. She stretching, a yawn escaping her. "Tired?" I ask.

She looks at me. "Yeah. It's almost 10:30. I'm kind of worn out from all the drama that's been happening today."

___Tell me about it_. I glance to my other side. Two pillows are sitting on top of a blanket, which is on top of the bag of food. I grab them and toss her a pillow. At first I thought there was a second blanket inside the first, but there isn't. There's only one. I notice Bailey is shivering a little. I don't blame her. It is cold in here. "Here," I say tossing her the blanket.

She looks at me concerned. "Won't you be cold?"

I shrug. "I'll be okay. You can have it."

Bailey smiles gratefully at me. "Thanks."

I close my eyes, my head against the pillow for a few minutes. My body is shivering from the temperature drop, but I don't care. I don't want the blanket. Her well being is more important than mine. I glance over at my ex girlfriend again. Bailey has wrapped herself tight with the blanket. She's still shivering.

I scoot closer to her. "Are you still cold?"

She looks at me with tired eyes. "Yes."

My heart pounds hard in my chest. I can't believe I'm going to suggest this, but it's worth a shot. "Um, maybe…if you want…I can wrap my arms around you and put the blanket over us. I'll keep you warm. What do you think?"

A small smile spreads across her face, her cheeks slightly red. "Okay."

I grab my pillow and lay it next to hers. I lie down next to her and wrap my arms around her gently. Chills run down my spine, but it's not from the cold. It's from holding her. I feel happy for the first time in a long time. Bailey snuggles close to me, her head under my chin. She pulls the blanket over us.

"A-are you warm enough?" I barely manage to stutter.

"Yes, thank you. Goodnight Cody."

"Goodnight Bailey."

I breathe in her scent. She smells so good. It feels so good to have her back in my arms, even if it is just temporary. I plan to enjoy it for as long as I can.

I feel brave all of a sudden. I'm taking a huge risk right now, but I have to do it. I know if I don't, I will regret it. This will be my last opportunity to do so. I lean over and kiss her cheek gently. "Sleep well "

I expect her to freak out and move as far away from me as possible. Instead she just smiles in her sleep. Hope sparks in me. Maybe she still loves me after all. I close my eyes, wrapping my arms protectively around her. I fall into the first peaceful slumber since the night before we docked in Paris.

******London**

___I almost kissed Zack. I almost kissed Zack. I almost kissed Zack!_ These words keep repeating over and over again. A part of me is glad that Zack pulled away. Another part of me really wished that he did kiss me.

After spending a couple of hours with Zack in his room I've learned more about him than I thought was remotely possible. I never knew how incredibly sensitive he really is on the inside. He's so sweet and caring. Once he lets go of his player ways, he'd be a guy any girl would love to date. I'm not going to bother denying it anymore. I'm in love with him.

I'm so afraid to be in love with him. He's the biggest player on the boat. I don't know if I could risk having my heart broken by him. At the same time he's so hard to resist. I just don't know what to do.

Zack and I enter the cafeteria on the Lido deck. We both grab a tray and some food. I'm not really paying attention to what I'm grabbing. The fact that Zack is so close to me is clouding my thoughts. Plus he's been quiet the whole way. Something is bothering him.

We find a small booth and sit together. "What a day, huh?" I say, trying to break the awkward silence between us.

He nods in agreement. I try to think of something to talk about, but come up with nothing. It doesn't look like Zack's in the mood to talk anyway. He's been acting so strange since we checked on Cody and Bailey. Usually when we grab food together he's checking out all the other girls. I also notice he's not eating his dinner, which is also strange. In any normal situation, Zack inhales anything he gets his hands on. Instead he keeps stealing glances at me when he thinks I'm not looking. This action is making me feel good and uncomfortable at the same time. He hasn't touched his dinner.

"Zack, what's wrong?" I ask in concern.

He tries to gives me a strange look, but I don't buy it. "Nothing. Why?"

"It's just you're abnormally quiet and not eating. I'm just wondering what's up."

He sighs. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"You still thinking about what Cody said earlier?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says quietly. "I've got to make things right with him. I just need to figure out how."

I nod in understanding. However, I have a feeling that's not the only thing that's bothering him right now. I grab his hand and hold it tightly. "You know that whatever it is that's bothering you that you can tell me right?"

Zack looks uncomfortable all of a sudden. Worry lines are etched on his face. I've never seen that look on him before. True I've seen a whole new side of Zack today, but this is starting to scare me slightly. He's never been this withdrawn. "It's not that simple." He gets up from the table. "I'm going to go to bed."

I get up from the table too. Going to bed sounds like a good idea. It might be good for the both of us. "Yeah, I think I'm going to go to bed too."

We leave the cafeteria in silence, still holding hands. I don't know if Zack even realizes it, but I'm not about to point it out. I don't want him to let go. We don't let go of each other's hands until the elevator reaches his deck. He squeezes my hand then releases it.

He turns to face me. I stare into his blue eyes. They are clouded and unreadable. He forces a small smile. "Goodnight London. I'll text you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." I whisper. I so badly want to tell him that I'm in love with him, but I'm so afraid. I decide to not let him have my heart until I'm absolutely sure his player days are in the past. I don't want to get hurt. At the same time, I can't stand being without him.

He leaves the elevator. I lean against it as it travels down to my floor. My eyes squeeze shut tight. The tension between us is almost too much for me to bear. ___Oh Zack what are you thinking?_

******Zack**

___I was pacing back and forth on the Lido deck. My heart was pounding hard in my chest. I had asked London to meet me here. I was going to tell her that I was in love with her and wanted to be with her. I wanted to tell her that she's the first girl I have ever loved, and will be the last. I hoped what I'm planning to say would do the trick._

___"Zack?"_

___I stopped pacing. I saw the girl of my dreams standing in front of me. She looked absolutely beautiful in her purple outfit and her hair let down. I walked up to her. "Hi London. You look beautiful."_

___"Thanks," London said softly. "What did you want to talk about?"_

___I moved closer and took her hand in mine. I felt the confidence drain out of me. Instead I used one of my old lines. "I…I wanted to ask you something. I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me. I could show you a good time."_

___She hesitated. "I don't know, Zack. I don't want to get hurt."_

___"I would never hurt you, London. There's been something I've been wanting to tell you. I love you."_

___My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out. It was a message from one of the girls I met the other night. _Can't wait for our date___._

___London backed away, her brown eyes wide in hurt. She must've seen the text message. "You don't love me! You're just looking for some fresh meat!"_

___My heart was pounding hard in my chest. This was turning into a disaster. I had to convince her that I really did love her, more than anything. "No, London. I swear. I'm in love with you! I want to be with you more than anything in the world. Please believe me!"_

___The pain was building up so much in her brown eyes I couldn't stand it. "Please don't tease me like that, Zack. I know you only consider me a friend. Just leave me alone!"_

___She turned and ran away from me. "London! Wait!" I cried, running after her, but she was already out of sight._

___My heart broken, I collapsed in a nearby chair and buried my face in my hands. She didn't trust me, and I didn't blame her. I wasted so many years with useless dates with hundreds of women and I never realized that the right woman was in front of me all along. Tears fell down from my eyes._

___"It hurts, doesn't it?"_

___I looked up. I found myself face to face with my twin. He was wearing the same tux he wore the night in Paris. "Cody! I'm SO glad to see you! I really need to talk to somebody. I told London I loved her and she turned me down!" I got up and started pacing. I was in so much ____pain I could barely think. "I never knew a broken heart hurt so much."_

___I expected Cody to come over and tell me that everything was going to be okay, that he was there for me. After a few minutes of silence, I looked up. Cody was staring at me. I glared at him. "Now would be a perfect time for comforting me!"_

___He glared right back, hatred in his identical blue eyes. "Why should I? You didn't comfort me when Bailey and I broke up! Instead you made fun of me for being a wimp. Why should I comfort someone who only cares about himself? I'm tired of helping someone who hurts me all the time. I'm sorry, Zack. You're on your own."_

___He turned and walked away from me as well. I didn't chase after him. Every word he spat at me hit me hard. He was absolutely right. I didn't deserve to be comforted by him. I didn't deserve London's love. I buried my head back in my hands. I've lost the two most important people in my life forever. I didn't want to live._

My eyes flutter open as I choke on a sob at the same time. My chest hurt badly as if my heart has been broken. However the truth of the dream is so powerful I think my heart is broken. I devised this plan to try and get Cody to feel better, but I failed. Instead I caused him even more pain. I'm the worst brother ever. As for London, no matter how much I love her I know I don't deserve her.

I bury my head in my pillow. Tomorrow morning I'm going to let Cody and Bailey out and apologize for causing them so much pain. That should help my guilty conscience. As far as London is concerned, I have no idea what I'm going to do. I know I have to tell her how I feel. I can't hold it in any more.


	6. Understanding

(A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit long. I hope you like it! Ellivia22~)

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

******Prisoners of Love**

******Chapter 6 Understanding**

******Bailey**

My watch beeps, making me open my eyes. The closet is still really dark. I glance at my watch. 6 AM. I feel warm and comfortable. My heart leaps in my throat when I realize that Cody's arms are still around me tight. Even though we're broken up, I want to enjoy this moment for as long as possible. I snuggle up against him and close my eyes. I listen to his regular heartbeat and his steady, even breaths.

Thirty minutes later I feel him shift. I look up to see his blue eyes flutter open. We look into each other's eyes. I wonder what he's thinking. Feeling the awkwardness, I pull away and out of his embrace.

"Uh, sleep well?" I ask nervously.

"Yes. You? Were you warm enough?"

"Yes. Thank you."

An uncomfortable silence passes between us. I look all over the place to find something, anything to talk about. I notice the bag of food by the case of water. "Hungry?" I ask.

"Sure."

We both move over to the bag of food and look inside. It's obvious that both Zack and London packed this sack. Inside of the bag is a mixture of junk foods and healthy food. Cody and I glance at each other in amusement then both take an apple and sit down to eat.

The apple tastes nice and juicy. I just realized that I haven't eaten since yesterday before London and Zack trapped us in the closet. I sneak a glance at Cody. He looks so cute this morning. I love how his blonde hair is all messy from sleep. I'm fighting the urge to scoot over to him and run my hands through it.

I glance at the red apple. It's so delicious. I suddenly think about the cooking class I took when Cody was my teacher. I had gotten so jealous because all of the other girls were fawning over him but he didn't notice. Because he said I was the only girl he noticed.

I can't help myself. "Sir Chef?" I ask playfully.

He glances at me, a small smile spreading across his face. "Yes, Miss Pickett? What may I do for you?"

I grin back. The tension between us is starting to fade away. "Could you show me how to make an apple cobbler again? I don't think I'll be able to make it good enough for the final."

He scoots closer to me, making my heart race. "I would be glad to, Miss Pickett, but I'm afraid to lose my head if you decide to try and defend my honor again."

I bat my eyelashes flirtatiously. "Please?"

We both laugh. "I suppose I could show you, Miss Pickett," Cody says. "But we'll have to meet after curfew for a private lesson."

"What if Officer Martin catches us?" I ask, getting into this game.

"You won't get in trouble, since I'm the teacher."

We laugh again. "Wow. We sure have been through a lot together," Cody comments, no longer looking at me, but at his apple again.

I nod in agreement. "We sure have. Oh man, remember the marriage project?" I say laughing again. "You 'broke your legs' and I had to lug you everywhere and be at your every beck and call!"

"Oh please don't remind me!" Cody exclaims. "I was SO whiny! I have no idea how you managed to put up with me!"

"I admit it wasn't easy, but it was worth it." I say quietly, looking away once more.

A silence falls between us again. "Bailey?" Cody says. His face has gone serious again.

I look at him. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry about the fight in Paris. It was all my fault."

My eyes lower. "It wasn't all your fault. I never should've jumped to conclusions like that. I should've trusted you."

Cody shakes his head. "You saw me with my arms around another girl. I don't blame you for your assumption."

"Still I shouldn't have run off to Jean Luc like that. I was just heartbroken and vulnerable. You're right. I was stupid."

"No, Bailey. You weren't stupid. ___I _was the stupid one. I shouldn't have had that practice date with London. I just wanted to make our one year anniversary perfect, but it backfired on me."

We both sigh and look away. "How about we agree that we both were stupid and didn't trust each other. Agreed?" I ask, holding out my hand.

Cody takes it, smiling warmly. "Agreed."

He lets go quicker than I wanted him to. "Bailey?" he says again. His voice is quivering in nervousness.

"Yes?" I barely manage to choke out. I look into his deep blue eyes.

"Even though we've been through a lot these past couple of months, I just want you to know that I would still crawl to the ends of the earth to make you happy."

My heart catches in my throat. That was the most romantic thing he said to me when we made up last time, and it still is. I have to ask him now. I have to know. "Does that mean…that you still love me?"

Cody reaches over and brushes brown hair out of my face. His touch sends shivers up and down my spine. His hand rests on my cheek. "I've never stopped loving you," he whispers.

I feel as though my heart would burst in joy. "I love you too, Cody. I've been so miserable without you."

"Likewise," he whispers.

He pulls me into his arms. I close my eyes as our lips meet in the most passionate kiss I've ever received. He tastes so good, so ___him. _I've been dreaming of us getting back together for so long. And now it's finally happened. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back with all that I am. This has to be the happiest I've ever been.

We pull away once we run out of air. "You know," Cody says, kissing my cheek lovingly. "I'm so glad they locked us in here."

"Me too," I whisper back. "I love you, Cody."

"I love you too, Bailey."

We kiss each other again fiercely. We have a lot of lost time we've got to make for. I'm certainly looking forward to it, that's for sure.

******Zack**

___Finally_ I think ___The last one_. I press the delete button. After my nightmare I tossed and turned all night. A part of me was afraid to go back to sleep, as weird as it sounds. I don't want to be reminded again of what a mess I've made of things.

When 7AM rolled around I gave up on sleep. So I've been spending half an hour deleting every single girl's phone number from my list. All numbers except one: London Tipton. Then I changed my phone settings to only receiving calls I know so I won't be getting calls from any of them either. I don't want them anymore. I only want London.

I glance at my watch. 7:30 AM. I've let Cody and Bailey suffer long enough. I know that when I let them out I'm either going to A) suffer a long and painful death or B) if he's kind enough not to kill me, have to get used to not seeing my brother, because he's never going to want to be near me again. I get out of bed, leave my room and walk down the hall.

My mind is full of worry and pain. I think about what I'm going to say to my brother and Bailey. ___I'm sorry I locked you in a closet. I just wanted you two to get along. I'm sorry I ended up hurting you instead_. Then I'll turn and walk away.

My hand rests on the knob on the closet. I hear strange noises coming from inside. What in the world is going on in there? I hope they haven't snapped and ended up killing each other. I open the door. My eyes widen in surprise because of what I see.

Cody and Bailey are lying on the ground, their arms wrapped around each other tightly. They are making out so fiercely it's almost starting to make me feel sick. ___Wow. Our plan actually worked. London was right. They just needed a little more time. _Cody and Bailey are so involved with each other they don't even notice that I've open the door for them.

A smile spreads across my face, seeing my brother happy again at last. That's made this whole plan worth it. I decide not to bother them. I prop the door open so that if they ever decide to come back for air then they'll be able to leave the closet at last.

Then I turn and walk back down the hall. I shut my door behind me. I sit at my desk. I've got to start my paper on the War of 1812. Usually I would have Cody do it for me, but I feel like I've used him enough. Plus if I concentrate enough I'll be able to get my mind off of London. I open my textbook and look at the page. I stare at the dull information on the page. Keeping my mind off of London isn't going to be easy.

******Cody**

For the first time in two months I am truly happy again. And for the first time in twenty four hours I feel truly glad to have a brother like Zack. I understand now that he wasn't trying to ruin my life-he was trying to help me. That's one of the things I love about my brother. Even though he doesn't show how much he cares in the same way I do it's the things he does like this that makes me feel loved by him.

After making out for God knows how long, Bailey and I are too tired to continue. I sit up, Bailey following suit. I wrap my arms around her. "Hey look," Bailey says. "The door is open."

I smile. I actually saw Zack open the door while I was making out with Bailey. But I was enjoying kissing her so much that I didn't bring it up. I pull her up to her feet. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

We leave the closet, holding hands tightly. "You know, we should thank Zack and London for this. They've really done us a favor." Bailey says. Happiness is in her voice, making me feel so good inside.

"Let's go to Zack's room first since he's just down the hall." I suggest.

Together we walk down the hall. We don't say anything. There is nothing we need to say. The love is flowing between us. We stand in front of Zack's cabin and knock on the door.

Zack opens the door a moment later. Almost instantly I know something is wrong. His face is pale and pained. His eyes are lowered to the ground. I've never seen him like this before. I stare at him.

"I'm sorry for what I did. How could I be so foolish? How long will I have detention this time?"

Zack's voice is monotone, so unlike him. I try to make a joke out of the situation to ease my worry. "Well, in any other situation, and if I had the authority, I would put you in detention for at least a year." Zack's head snaps up. His blue eyes have no spark in them. Yes something is definitely wrong. I continue. "But seeing as you helped me get the love of my life back, I think all I need to do is say thank you. So thank you, Zack."

"Yes, thanks Zack," Bailey says hugging me tightly.

He forces a smile on his face. "You're welcome. I'm glad that everything worked out."

"Come on, let's thank London," Bailey says, pulling me away.

I watch as Zack turns away and sighs. "See you guys later."

As much as I don't want to, I let go of Bailey's hand. Zack really looks like he really needs a friend, and I'm willing to be there for him. Besides I wanted to really thank him for all he's done for me. "You go ahead, Bails. I've got to talk to my brother. I'll meet you in your room in a little bit."

"Okay. I've got to take a shower anyway. See you soon, Cody Kitten," Bailey says kissing my cheek gently. I smile feeling her soft kiss. Then she walks away.

Once Bailey is out of sight, I enter Zack's room shutting the door behind me. Zack is sitting on his bed. He refuses to look at me. "I'm sorry," he says softly once we're alone.

I give him a strange look even if he can't see it. "For what? It all worked out in the end. If anything I should be the one apologizing for not trusting you. You and London knew what you were doing."

"It's not that," he answers quietly.

I sit next to my twin on the bed. "What is it then?"

"It's just…I've never been a good brother to you."

I raise my eyebrow. What brought this on? I put a hand on his shoulder, hoping to comfort him. "What are you talking about? You're a great brother! You helped make my heart whole again. "

Zack looks at me and stares hard. His blue eyes are full of regret and pain. "If I was a great brother, I would've known how low your self esteem is. Instead of putting you down all the time, I should be more encouraging. Instead I make you feel like I'm way better than you. I make you feel like your only purpose in life is for your brain!"

Understanding hits me like a bolt of lighting. He somehow heard the argument that Bailey and I had. I notice the walkie talkie on the bed. "So that's how you knew that Bailey and I were still fighting. You were eavesdropping at us."

"Yeah," Zack mumbles, looking away once more.

I should be angry, but find I'm not. I'm still getting painful vibes from his direction. I scoot closer to him and wrap my arms around him. It feels weird being the comforting one this time, but I find that I like it. He leans against me. Almost instantly I can tell he's starting to feel better. But it's not enough. I have to tell him what I think.

"I'm not going to deny that your insults hurt me and that I wish you would show that you care more often. But I know you better than anybody else. I know you do that because it is your job as an older brother." His eyes meet mine again. "No matter what you say to me, I know you love me just as much as I love you. You just show it in a different way. "

He glares at me hard. "Like when? When have I shown that?"

My smile grows bigger. I relive my favorite memory, besides what happened today. "Remember the time when the Harvard dean came on the ship with his daughter? He was going to ruin my life but you stood up for me. I'll never forget all the great things you said about me. The fact that you think so highly of me and would be willing to stand up for me like that proves how much you care. And I know I don't say this enough, but I'm so glad you're my brother. I love you, Zack."

A slow smile finally spreads across his face. "Thanks, Cody. I love you too." We hug each other tightly, a new understanding coming between us. After a moment we pull apart. He gives me a stern look. "You and only one other person know how sensitive I am and I'd like to keep it that way. Capiche?"

I knit my eyebrows. "Who else knows?"

A lovesick look appears on Zack's face. "London."

I smirk at him. "You like her, don't you?"

His eyes lower to his hands. "Actually…I'm in love with her."

I never thought I would see the day where my brother would fall in love. On the other hand, I kind of could see it coming the way he was looking at her when they locked Bailey and me in the closet. I can't help myself. I chuckle. "So Zack Martin has finally fallen in love and with all people it's the Tipton airhead."

Zack scowls at me. "She's not like that. She's so smart and caring and sweet. And the way she-."

I hold my hands up in defense. "Okay, Okay. I get the point. So when are you going to tell her?"

He sighs. "I don't know. I'm so afraid she won't trust me. I've been a player for so long and she's been right in front of me the whole time. I'm afraid that I'll screw this up."

I squeeze his shoulder again. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Just believe in yourself. But if the worst happens, I'll be there for you. I promise."

"Thanks."

"No problem." My watch beeps. I just remembered that I have to meet Bailey. I get off the bed. "I've got to meet Bailey. How about later we meet up for a nice game of air hockey in the arcade?"

"Sounds good." Zack says in a much happier tone. I'm so glad he's feeling better. "I'll text you. Later, Cody."

I wave goodbye, shutting the door behind me. I hurry to Bailey's cabin. I can't wait to see her again. I hope that everything goes well between Zack and London. I want for all of us to have a happy ending.

******Thanks for reading. Please review! :)**


	7. Finding Love

(A/N: This is the last chapter! I'd like to thank everyone for all their support, especially Man of Faith, CraziiCookii, and Wendy. You guys have been so great with all your wonderful feedback! I really appreciate it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the ending! Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I don't own Suite Life

******Prisoners of Love**

******Chapter 7 Finding Love at Last**

******Bailey**

As much as I don't want to be away from Cody, I know he and Zack need some time alone. I can use this time to thank London for everything she's done for me. For as long as we've been roommates I never thought she liked me. What she's done shows she truly does care.

I reach my cabin five minutes later. I open the door and bounce inside. "Hi London!" I say happily.

London is standing in front of her dresser applying more make up. Her face reflects on the mirror. Her usually blank face is lost in deep thought. I don't know if she heard me or not.

"Zack," she whispers under her breath, but I hear her.

Trying to ignore the fact that her actions are freaking me out I bound over to her and wrap my arms around her tightly. "Oh thank you SO much, London! You've done so much for Cody and I. I can't tell you how grateful I am. I swear I'll never call you an airhead again!"

She turns and hugs me back. A smile is on her face. "I'm glad to see you happy again. So I assume everything went well?"

I nod happily. "Thanks to you and Zack."

"Well I know I don't really show it much, but I do actually care about you Bailey," she admits reluctantly. Knowing she cares so much about me is like lifting a ton of bricks off my chest.

I hug her again. "It means a lot to me to hear you say that. I'm glad that you consider me a friend."

After a moment we pull away. A dreamy look crosses her face all of a sudden. "Zack," she says again softly. Her cheeks turn red. I raise my eyebrow. Then her smile disappears. "I've got to go. I'm glad everything worked out."

Before I can say another word she leaves the cabin. I stare at the closed door for a second then get in the shower. As I clean myself up I'm lost in thought. What just happened back there? I've never seen London act like this before. It was as if she was in love with Zack. I grin to myself. Now that I think about it, they are a lot a like. They would make a cute couple. That is if he lets go of his player ways. If he truly does feel the same, I hope that they have a happy ending just like Cody and I are. I love happy endings.

I had just finished my shower and brushing my hair when I hear a knock on the door. My Cody is here. I put my hairbrush down, straighten my blue dress and hurry to the door. I open it. Cody is standing there, looking good as always. He is so breathtaking. A huge grin is on his face.

We lean in and kiss each other passionately as a way of greeting. I run my hand through his soft golden hair. His hands wrap around my waist and hold me tight. I'll never get tired of him holding me. Once we need oxygen we pull away.

"So did you thank London?" Cody asks.

I hesitate. How do I explain how strange she's been acting? "Yes, but I don't know if she was really listening to me. She kept muttering 'Zack' under her breath. I think she has a crush on him."

Cody's face lightens up. "That's great. Zack just told me he's in love with her. I think he's going to tell her tonight. Looks like we're not the only ones who will have a happy ending."

"Mmm you read my mind," I whisper, kissing him again.

"You know," he says, his hand caressing my cheek lightly. "I was going to have Ms. Tutweiler tutor me tonight for the upcoming exam, but because you're so smart I figure you would be a better teacher. What do you think about a study date?"

"Do we have to study?" I murmur.

Cody laughs softly. "I'll do whatever you want. I'm completely yours. Forever."

"Good. I'm planning on keeping you forever. I love you, Cody."

"I love you too, Bailey."

We kiss each other again. This has to be the best day of my life. And the longer Cody stays by my side, the better it will get.

CBC

******London**

I've spent most of the day walking around the ship thinking. Luckily I haven't run into anybody I know so nobody will question my odd behavior. Bailey is already suspicious as it is. I can't stop thinking about Zack.

I haven't heard from him all day. He promised to text me this morning, but he never did. I think he was the one who Cody and Bailey out of the closet. I really wish he had told me that he was going to do that, even though judging by Bailey's behavior that everything worked out. I think the thing that's bothering me the most is that he hasn't contacted me all day like he promised. I sigh. It's been less than 24 hours and I'm desperate to see him, to hear from him. I guess that's what love is all about.

My head is hurting so bad I feel like someone is hitting me with a hammer, so I decid to walk back to my cabin and lie down for the bit. I want to take a nap, but figure I won't be able to. Instead of the 10 hours of sleep I usually get, last night I only got 4. I couldn't get my mind off the guy who turns my life upside down. My hand grasps the doorknob to my cabin. I hope Bailey isn't still in there. I want to be alone. I open the door.

Bailey isn't in the room, thank goodness. Something catches my eye. I move closer. On my bed is my pink beaded purse that I left in the closet in order to lure Bailey. On my silky white pillow is the most beautiful red rose I have ever seen. It looks so delicate and fresh. With trembling fingers I pick it up and smell it. Its scent is so sweet. A note is next to the beautiful rose.

___Meet me in the Pavilion at 8PM_

My heart is thudding hard against my chest in excitement. Could this be from Zack? It has to be! He's the only one who knows that I left my purse in the closet. I smell the rose again. I've never known him to do such a romantic thing before. Does he truly feel the same way? I can't wait to find out.

******Zack**

I pace back and forth on the private section of the Lido deck. Good thing I never pulled that orange soda prank, because I had to practically beg on one knee to Mr. Moseby and promise to not pull a prank on him for as long as I lived to get this section of the ship to myself for tonight. It was totally worth it. I would do anything for London.

The setting is perfect. A small table is in the middle. Candles are lit on both sides of the table, a rose in a small vase in the middle. Stars are shining brightly above. Soft music is playing in the background. I clutch another red rose in my hand. I'm so nervous my body is shaking, my palms sweaty. Worried thoughts keep running over and over in my head.

___What if she never found the note? What if she doesn't show up? What if she doesn't love me back? What if I do something stupid? What if-._

"Zack?"

I stop pacing and straighten the white jacket that I'm wearing. Since London bought it for me when we were "married" I figured tonight would be a perfect time to wear it. London is standing right in front of me. She looks so beautiful. She's wearing a nice red dress that shows off her amazing figure. Her make up is done perfectly, like always. Her dark hair is brushed down her back. Awe is on her face.

I almost forget to breathe. "London…you came." I swallow. "You look amazing."

She blushes chrisom. I give her the red rose I've been clutching. "Thank you," she whispers. She looks around. "Wow. You did all this for me?"

"Yes." I hold out my hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to."

After London puts her purse down on the table, I pull her into my arms at last. I feel so comfortable holding her in my arms. I've held hundreds of girls, but holding London just feels so wonderful, so right. I never want to let go. I hold her tightly against me as we sway to the music. My heart is pounding hard against my chest. So far everything is going well.

"So why did you let Cody and Bailey out without telling me?" London asks. She doesn't sound angry, much to my relief.

I shrug my shoulders. "My guilty conscience got the better of me."

She gives me a small smile. "Well everything worked out between them, so I can't be mad." A silence falls between us as we listen to the soft music playing in the background. I twirl her around. "I didn't know you could dance," London comments.

"Neither did I," I confess. "I guess the more I'm around you, the more things I discover about myself."

"What else have you discovered?" she asks in interest.

This is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done. I look into her deep brown eyes. "That I could fall in love."

We stop dancing. I let go of my hold on her. I grasp her hands in mine and look into her deep brown eyes. "London, for as long as we've known each other I've always considered you as a friend." I swallow the lump in my throat. "But these past couple of days I've been feeling things. Things I've never felt before." I lose my courage and lower my eyes to our clasped hands. "London, I'm in love with you. I love you because you're so sweet and caring and smart, even if you don't show it much. I love you because you've seen the real me and still like me. I know I've messed around with so many girls, but I don't want to do that anymore. I want to be with only one girl, and that girl is you. Please give me a chance."

London smiles, but hesitation is in her eyes. "I'm….afraid."

I knew this was coming. Cody's words ring in my head. ___Just believe in yourself._ I'm not willing to give up "I promise I won't hurt you. I love you more than anything in the world. Hell, I love you more than I love the Red Sox, and that's saying something! I love you so much that I'd hurt myself before I would even think of hurting you. Please, trust me."

She pulls her hands out of my grasp and wraps them around my neck. Her brown eyes are shining. "Oh Zack. I love you too."

My arms wrap around her waist again. I lean in closer, closing my eyes. This time, I don't pull back. Once our lips touch I feel like I'm on a wild sugar rush. Her lips are soft and sweet, like cherries. I feel a spark that runs from head to toe. I feel so warm on the inside. I've never felt this with any other girl I've kissed. Deep in my heart I know why. It's because London is the one. I open my mouth and deepen the kiss, giving her all the love I have. She kisses me back hungrily, her kisses just as passionate. This has to be the best moment of my life.

After a long moment we pull apart. I'm grinning like a crazy person, but I don't care. "Ready to continue with our date?" I ask happily.

She smiles back. "Absolutely."

I hold her against me and lead her to the small table I had set up. Everything is working out just the way I want it to. My brother is happy again and our bond is stronger than ever. I have the girl of my dreams. I wouldn't change my life for anything in the world.

******The End**


End file.
